To Love A Stranger
by Kewix
Summary: They say they love flowers, yet they pluck them. They say they love trees, yet they cut them down. And we still wonder why some are afraid when told they are loved. -Princess Centric-


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Warriors.

**A/N:** I have a slight writer's block on **Skeleton** and I just started it. Doesn't that suck? Anyway, here's a little something I thought up that focuses on Princess's thoughts during **Dawn**, when the Twolegs were destroying the forest.

**To Love A Stranger**

--

Memories of kithood aren't that vivid to any cat, mainly because when we are young, our mind aren't developed to hold so many thoughts, actions and words.

Now and then, fragments and pieces are able to pull themselves back together but only if you work hard...hard enough to reach out into the abyss and graze their blurry images with the tips of your paws.

There's a secret, though—a secret that does not have to be whispered from ear to ear, does not have to have an air of mystery as it escapes our lips...

The secret is love.

Love is not taught to anyone. When a kit is born, love immediately runs through their veins and spreads from their tiny little paws, to their pink noses. The love of a mother—warm, secure, and immortal, is connected to them at once.

I remember how safe and loved I felt when I was a kit, snuggling close to my mother's belly with my brothers and sister at my side. We were so young, and nothing mattered more than our love. Nothing more, nothing less.

Then, one day, we grew up.

Separation wasn't a big deal to us, we knew where one another lived when my mother's housefolk gave us away to their neighbors and friends. No hard feelings were given, we trusted these creatures, despite the fact that they were of another species.

My housefolk treated me like their own kit. They were like my second parents—I received love, care, and safety. I was given food and shelter. I was welcomed to sleep in their bed, by their side, or where ever I liked. I was pampered daily as they petted me and spoke to me.

I did nothing to deserve all this. All I did was sit there and look at them with eyes that knew no evil.

And yet they love me...

I can clearly remember the day I saw Firestar for the first time since we were kits. His Clan did not call them housefolk—he called them Twolegs. He was Fireheart backthen—all grown up. A warrior. His pelt was scarred, yet he was muscular. He looked tough, yet his green eyes shone with more warmth than the brightest sun.

At first I couldn't imagine how he could live without any housefolk looking after him...He knew the feeling, he's been there. He used to be a kittypet, minding his own business, walking his way, and yet his Twolegs cared deeply for him.

What kind of love is that? The love that you get for no particular reason? How is it, that when you barely know someone, they are immediately attached to you and keep a special place in their hearts just for you?

How does it feel to love a stranger?

Do Twolegs feel the way we feel? Do Twolegs share the love we share? We speak a different language, yet our hearts beat as one.

And yet, this is what love has given us. The home my brother chose, the place of his destiny—Gone. Destroyed. Torn.

When I sit on my garden fence, I'm able to see the destruction of the forest. The trees—torn from the ground, their roots dangling in the air like weeds in the wind. Flowers crushed from falling debris, their petals scattered among the upturned soil. Rocks all over the place, sitting on the bushes of prey, killing them slowly.

And the yellow monsters, run by Twolegs, that caused all of this...Twolegs that are housefolk as well, creatures that pet us and caress us, and although they speak another language, I can understand some of their kind, soothing words...

"I love you, Princess. You are such a good cat. We love you so much."

They say they love flowers, yet they pluck them. They say they love trees, yet they cut them down. And we still wonder why some are afraid when told they are loved.

They are killing off my kind...And they don't even realize it. How can they be so blind as to see that there is much more to the forest that bugs and plants? There are animals with four legs, wide eyes and feelings that will soon be no more because of the carelessness of Twolegs.

Don't their kits see them running? Have they ever seen my brother? I can imagine it now—squeals coming from the little ones while a blur of fiery orange races through the woods, running, running...

And now I await the day my brother visits me, to tell me that he is okay. And now, I await the end of this horror, when the monsters will stop (They won't stop! Why won't they stop?). And now, I await my own housefolk when they come to my bed and touch my head and murmur sweet words.

And for the first time, I shiver at the thought of their touch.

--

**A/N:** I think this was a bit too deep for Princess but you never know, she has a kind heart even if she's annoying. Plus, what happened to her? They never mentioned her in The New Prophecy. Did Firestar ever get to say bye/ How sad.

--;Kewix


End file.
